Dinner with Something More
by ALilyPea
Summary: Post-MITB Wrestlemania 24. Punk has some things to consider, something more than just a briefcase. ON HOLD!


**Title: **Dinner with Something More 1/2

**Fandom:** WWE

**Pairing: **CM Punk/Chris Jericho

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own CM Punk or Chris Jericho they are the properties of themselves and World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Summary:** Post-MITB Wrestlemania 24. Punk has some things to consider, something more than just a briefcase.

**Author's Notes:** Yes this took me six months to write. Shut up lol.

Dedicated to orilon.

* * *

CM Punk couldn't remember having ever been this happy before, it was the culmination of his career, of everything he'd done so far. Everything he'd done with Joe, and Colt. He couldn't wait to get back to the locker room and have the opportunity to talk to them, to be able to celebrate with his friends. The only problem being he wasn't allowed to go near Joe due to the new rules brought in for breaking kayfabe and especially hanging out with TNA talent. It was just ridiculous; didn't they know that sometimes friends were only the family a person had?

He stared at the briefcase once again, unable to stop himself from reaching out and touching it gently, running his fingers across the surface of it. Punk realized he must've looked completely stupid, a large goofy grin on his face as he practically worshipped a briefcase which didn't actually have anything in it.

"You know, if you haven't been laid in that long I'm always up for it," Chris Jericho commented as he hobbled into the locker room, his knee clearly almost buckling underneath him with every step he took.

Punk couldn't help but smile, Chris was probably one of the only people he would accept such a compliment from. Then again, the older man's first words to him when they had met were about how damn pretty he thought Punk's eyes were something that had definitely thrown him for a loop and made him think twice about his admiration for the other man more than once.

"Thanks for the offer Chris," He finally responded wryly, rolling his eyes skyward before he got up and helped Chris to one of the benches. "I'm sorry about knocking you back down the ladder that way, I seriously had no idea that you were gonna get stuck," He told him, easing the blond down onto the wooden bench carefully and tossing him a towel before making his way to his portion of the locker room.

"It's alright man, this crap happens every day doing what we do. I've already been checked out by the trainers and they say I'm safe to go home," Chris tugged his tights down after undoing his boots. He didn't seem to care about being nude in front of another man, even someone who he claimed to be attracted to but he had been in the locker room for longer than Punk could imagine being in the business so far.

Punk looked down at his hands as he unwrapped the tape slowly from around his wrists; doing everything he could to ignore the naked man in the room with him. It was easier when there was a full roster in the locker room changing and not just one person, with one person it made it really hard to focus on anything but that person.

"So I was thinking I could take you out for a post-show meal in the hotel," Chris said conversationally on his way past Punk to the shower.

Head snapping up Punk knew that his surprise showed on his face and hated himself for it just a little bit, especially since he didn't want Chris to know how much his insides surged when the blond man entered the room. "Really?" He asked, managing to insert a dry tone into his voice which wasn't all that hard to do seeing as he knew Chris typically only meant half of what he said to people.

Draping the towel around his waist tighter so it wouldn't fall Chris smiled at him, a genuine boyish smile. "Yeah, really. Maybe when you get out of the shower, consider it a meal to celebrate everything you've accomplished. Plus it's not like we get to talk very often, it might be nice, don't you think?"

Punk felt even more surprised, his eyes widening almost comically before he nodded, "Sure that does sound pretty good actually. It'll be nice to get out of my hotel room for once, but just so you know I don't drink so don't expect me to," He leaned down to unlace his boots glancing up at Chris.

Chris smiled that boyishly cute grin at him again and nodded, "I know what straight edge means Punk, and I don't drink either. I haven't since I had kids, even if they are staying with their mother most of the time. It was just something I didn't feel like doing once I had real responsibilities." He headed into the shower room, leaving Punk to himself to think over that statement

Toeing his boots off Punk pondered what Chris had said and felt slightly silly when he realized he'd forgotten Chris even had kids, it just hadn't crossed his mind despite seeing them backstage when Chris had first come back to do test shots for a promo. He had other friends who had kids but he had never contemplated the repercussions of dating someone with children. Did Chris' children know that Chris was gay? Was Chris even gay? Of course to end up with three children Chris had to be at least bisexual, or the frequent visitor to a sperm bank and that definitely wasn't his scene.

He found the more he thought about Chris, and Chris' children who he remembered to look quite a bit like their father, bright blue eyes and blond hair the more confused he became. Was he someone Chris would think about letting into his children's lives in the first place? It could be that, he was after all considered a good influence a good portion of the time due to his life style.

Shaking his head Punk realized he was getting ahead of himself when it came to Chris' life outside of wrestling and he smiled somewhat, picking up his own towel as Chris came out of the showers. It was one date, it didn't mean marriage. It was just dinner…or more.

Punk found he quite liked the prospect of more, even if it involved having to get accustomed to being one of the four most important people in someone else's life. It would certainly be interesting, dinner and then…hunger.


End file.
